The last airbender book 1 air
by OmniousFallon
Summary: the start of a new chapter zuko's search for his mother leads to june the bounty hunter and Catos the mysterious fire bender that breaks Azula out of prison what is going to happen to our group of heros next?


Avatar the last air bender

Book 1: air part 1: a new beginning

After the fire nation declared peace for the four nations of air, water, earth, and fire. Fire lord Zuko went to speak with his father. He had one question and only one. "Where is my mother?" he asked. Ozai looked upon his son with distaste "What does it matter are you so weak you need mommy's help ruling?" he said with a dark chuckle. "I won't ask again. Where is she? "Zuko said anger seeping into his voice. While Zuko is with his father back in the fire nation Aang is overseeing the fire temples restorations, along with the help of his friends Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. "The damage here isn't as bad as the other nations" Aang said. "Why are we fixing the fire nation first? I mean come on." Sokka said as he polished his sword. "We are going to fix the world but in order to fix the other nations we must first fix ourselves" said Iroh as he sipped a cup of warm jasmine tea. "How is that going to help us?" Sokka asked. "You can't fix something that's broken if you yourself are broken" Aang replied as Momo resting on his shoulder nibbling some food. "I'm still confused but hey you're the avatar." Sokka said. They stood and admired the peaceful sunset as the workers pieced the temple back to its original beauty. "Aang I've been wandering won't the avatar's cycle end?" Katara asked as she grabbed Aang's hand. "I don't know our next stop will be the air temples maybe we can find more air nomads as the time goes on. I mean you were the last of the southern water tribe but we found more water benders as we traveled right?" Aang said looking at her. "Besides now that the fire nation is no longer invading other nations some might come out." "I hope so." As the sun set and the moon began to rise they made their way back to the palace. They sat eating there dinner laughing and chatting until Zuko walked in. "Aang I need your help with something." He said as he walked to the table. "Sure Zuko what is it." "I need you to bring June to me." "You mean that bounty hunter we used to find your uncle?" Sokka piped in. "yes." Zuko said. "I would go myself but I'm needed here." "Sure I guess but I don't know where to find her." "Ah that's ok Aang I remember where she likes to hang out." Sokka said. They spoke some more then it was decided that Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph would head for the earth kingdom on the marrow.

Meanwhile

In an earth kingdom tavern June sat drinking, when a hooded figure approached her. "I need you to find someone for me." Came the voice of a male slightly stifled by the cloth he wore over his mouth the only part of him that showed were his eyes, his cold blue eyes. "Beat it" June said "Before I make you." The hooded figure grabbed a small coin bag out of his cloak "Half now and the other half after you find who I'm looking for." "You speak my lingo I see" June said with a half-smile as she stood up and headed for the door. Outside she turned to her client "do you have something of theirs?" He held out a rag and opened it to reveal a small clump of hair. Nyla sniffed the hair then immediately began sniffing the ground. June hopped on Nyla's back and they took off to the east of the tavern. She looked back and saw the hooded man riding a dragon moose. They road threw out the night fallowing the sent taken from the hair. June never asked the questions most would like who is it, why are you looking for them but this mysterious client had aroused her interest. A few hours before the sun was to rise she decided to make camp and maybe trick some answers out of this stranger. "So what's your name?" she asked as she fed the fire more twigs. "I am called Catos." He said without looking up. "Catos that's an odd name, where are you from?" He didn't answer her and they drifted into silence this only peeked her curiosity though she kept telling herself not to care about anything but the money she could not help but wander. As the sun rose they put out the fire and mounted up again. The faster they found the mark the faster she would be ride of Catos and her curiosity. They made their way across the earth kingdom and into fire nation. The roads were open and fire nation soldiers were helping the town's people instead of terrifying them, threw out the earth kingdom. Once they entered the fire nation Catos rode beside June his shoulders back and head held high. Though he was still covered from head to toe heat didn't seem to bother him. June was certain he was of the fire nation, but what he was looking for she didn't know. They crossed until they arrived at the boiling rock, the high security prison of the fire nation. "Whoever you are looking for is in there good luck." She said as she turned to leave. A hand grabbed her arm and gripped it firmly. "I'll pay you triple if you help me. I know what your mount is capable of." "Sorry I don't play hero." She said swatting his hand away. "Suit yourself I'll keep my money hey who cares about getting rich." He turned and made his way to the edge of the canyon wall. June gave a deep sigh then turned back to Catos. "How much money?" she asked though every instinct told her to leave now. "Enough that you could retire and live in luxury." He said still not looking at her. "What do you want me to do?"

Azula sat in her cell muttering to herself as a guard passed her door. Her momentary lapse of insanity was over now that she had spent some time in solitude. She had spent the last few weeks plotting, they all thought she was crazy and she used that to her advantage. Soon she would bust out and assume the throne that was rightfully hers. That pathetic Zuko had no right to be called fire lord. He would beg for mercy, she vowed to herself. There was a yell in the corridor that got her attention. Her cell door slowly opened and a hooded figure walked in. The figure knelt in front of her and said "Princess" "Who are you?" she asked feigning her best crazy face. "I am called Catos Princess and I have come to break you out of this horrid place. My employer wishes to see you." "Who is your employer?" "Please princess we are running out of time come with me." "In case you haven't noticed I'm behind bars" Catos held his hand out and black flames sprouted at the tips of his fingers creating a blade and cut through the bars. "Come this way princess." He said as he stood up and walked out the door. The guards lay paralyzed on the ground as they ran through the hallway.

"Sir I have some news." A messenger said as he bowed before Zuko. "What is it?" Zuko asked. "It's your sister sir, she has escaped." "How did this happen?" he asked anger etched in his face. "We are not sure sir, a cloaked figure stormed the prison and her cell was the only one empty when the guards came to." "Where is she?" "We don't know sir but we are trying to find her sir don't worry we will find her and the ones responsible for freeing her." Zuko left the throne room in a hurry. What was going on? With his sister free the fire nation might never regain its honor. She needed to be locked away forever. Aang was gone to find the bounty hunter June who could he call to look for his sister more importantly who could he send that was strong enough to capture her. Why couldn't this time of peace last? Who was behind her escape? There were so many questions he needed to be somewhere he could think in peace. "What is on your mind?" Mai's voice came from behind him. "Azula's been freed Mai" Zuko told his wife. "Oh" was all she said. "We have to find her and those behind this betrayal." He said turning to look at Mai. "Do you know where she would be hiding?" "Honestly I don't she was never one to hide." "I have a feeling we will be hearing from my sister soon." He stood looking at the great nation of his birth. He was not going to let this destroy his plans of peace, he couldn't.


End file.
